1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing a fuel cell electrode catalyst by simultaneous evaporation, a method for preparing a fuel cell electrode comprising the catalyst prepared thereby, and a fuel cell comprising the same, and more particularly to a method of preparing a fuel cell electrode catalyst by preparing a platinum-carbon core-shell composite, which has a platinum nanoparticle core and a carbon shell, using a simultaneous evaporation process, a method for preparing a fuel cell electrode comprising the catalyst prepared thereby, and a fuel cell comprising the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the potential exhaustion of crude oil and the rise of crude oil prices, the development of new energy sources that do not generate pollutants has been required, and the development of fuel cells as new energy sources has been required. In order to commercialize the fuel cells, many studies have been conducted to improve the performance of electrode catalysts and reduce the cost of the electrode catalysts.
The biggest problems to be solved in order to commercialize electrode catalysts for fuel cells are to provide nano-sized platinum particles having the highest catalytic activity for use as the electrode catalysts and to improve the durability of the electrode catalysts by preventing the electrode catalysts from being corroded and detached as a result of long-term use. Particularly, because catalyst particles of precious metals such as platinum and gold show a strong tendency to agglomerate as the reaction temperature increases, studies focused on solving this problem are required. In order to solve this problem, additional treatments are required, including effectively adding a co-catalyst to main catalyst particles (decoration) or enhancing the interaction between a platinum catalyst and a catalyst support (strong metal-support interaction). In the case of a catalyst for a fuel cell electrode in which a platinum catalyst is mainly used, the deactivation of the catalyst is more serious, and in addition to the agglomeration of the catalyst particles, the deactivation of the catalyst, which results from the corrosion or detachment of the catalyst particles during driving of the electrode, is very serious. In order to solve such problems, various studies have been conducted until recently. Particularly, the results of studies focused on improving the durability of electrode catalysts by highly dispersing platinum catalysts, preventing the corrosion of electrodes and the detachment of catalysts by the modification of carbon supports, or alloying platinum particles, have been reported. However, satisfactory results have not yet been reported, and a solution for fundamentally improving the performance and durability of platinum catalysts has not yet been proposed.